1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety comb plate of an escalator, and more particularly, to a safety comb plate of an escalator that can quickly detect teeth damage, when teeth of the comb plate applied to the escalator are damaged and that can stop the escalator and output warning broadcasting, when teeth are damaged, thereby preventing an unexpected accident from occurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, escalators and moving walks are devices for vertical or horizontal transportation of pedestrians and are installed and operated in various public facilities such as department stores, subways, and government offices.
In such escalators and moving walks, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a comb plate 3 vertically installed according to a moving direction of the escalator or the moving walk is installed at the front of a landing plate 2 in which a user steps when the user gets off an escalator or a moving walk so as to contact with a step type foothold 1 in which the user steps in the escalator and a flat type foothold 1 of the moving walk and thus the comb plate 3 is fixed and installed to prevent a foreign substance attached to or dropped to the step type and flat type foothold 1 from being inserting into an internal mechanical device.
The user of such an escalator or moving walk steps on the foothold 1 moving upward and downward in the landing plate 2 installed to prevent slip, vertically moves with holding a moving slim line 4 in a banister, when vertically moving, determines a position of the comb plate 3 installed at the front of the landing plate 2 of a destination and moves the user's feet to the landing plate 2 and gets off the escalator or the moving walk according to a moving speed so as to prevent the feet from hitting, when getting off the escalator or the moving walk.
In this case, when getting off the foothold of the escalator or the moving walk, the user should prevent from falling down or another accident from occurring, as the user's feet collide with the comb plate by paying attention.
At a surface of the foothold 1, a guide groove is formed in a moving direction of the foothold 1, and teeth that guide the guide groove are formed in a front end portion of the comb plate 3 to prevent a shoelace or a partial body of the user from being inserted.
However, when the user gets on the escalator or the moving walk, the foothold 1 may shake due to a gap of the left and right side and thus the teeth formed at the front end portion of the comb plate 3 is frequently damaged, and when the user's shoelace or finger is inserted into a damaged portion, a safety accident may occur and thus when the teeth are damaged, by quickly stopping operation of the escalator or the moving walk, a subsequent accident should be prevented from occurring.
However, such an escalator or moving walk is installed in the plural within public buildings, and it is almost impossible for a manager to often manage whether teeth of the comb plate 3 installed at the front of the landing plate 2 of the escalator are damaged.
Further, because teeth of the comb plate 3 are often damaged, when the teeth of the comb plate 3 are partially damaged, the entire comb plate 3 should be replaced from the landing plate 2 and thus a much maintenance cost is consumed.